recuerdos nevados
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: Fubuki sigue sintiendo dolor al recordar la muerte de sus padres,sin embrago a nosotros nos interesaría saber que paso, aquí lo sabremos,by mi imaginación


**está es la historia más linda que se me ocurrió,espero que les guste tanto como a mí,esta historia esta relacionada con mi historia "amor o amistad,todo vale en el fútbol"...**

Fubuki miraba la ventana mientras su hermano hacia pucheros silenciosos,Fubuki suspiro pesadamente.

-vale..Atsuya suéltalo ya..-dijo este.

Atsuya le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano.

-cometistes muchos errores..-dijo este cruzándose de brazos.

-eso fue por que tu me molestaste,eres delantero pero te empeñaste por conseguir el balón...

Shiro estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su hermano,pero a veces podía resultar muy pesado.

-chicos no discutan los dos jugaron genial,además somos humanos, todos cometemos errores-dijo su padre-ambos son estupendos.

-yo cuando juego al fútbol no me preocupo por la formación,salgo a divertirme-dijo Atsuya testarudo.

-es muy importante,si no tienes una buena defensa nunca ganaras..

-¡el que mete más goles es el mejor jugador!-grito Atsuya.

-si los dos juegan unidos serán el equipo perfecto-dijo su padre.

-...¡ya lo entiendo,si jugamos juntos seremos los mejores jugadores del mundo!-digo Atsuya apretando la mano de Fubuki.

-¿los mejores del mundo?eso es atinar demasiado alto..-dijo su padre sonriendo-jueguen lo mejor posible.

de repente un ruido hizo que un sudor frío recorriese a Fubuki que se estiro para ver por la ventanilla,cuando la escena que vio lo paralizo del miedo.

-¡abalan..!

no le dio tiempo ha terminar cuando los cristales se rompieron y la nieve empezó a cubrir el coche,Atsuya miro asustado a su hermano y sin decir palabra agarro a Fubuki y lo precipito del coche justo en el momento en el que la nieve cubrió por completo el coche,no sin que Fubuki que agarrase a la bufanda de su hermano en un intento de no salir del coche,Fubuki cayo rodando por la pendiente hasta chocar contra un árbol y justo antes de perder la consciencia se aseguro de tener aferrada la bufanda de Atsuya.

* * *

Shiro despertó en una cama cubierta de cables y pintada de liso blanco,Fubuki recorrió la sala con la mirada y encontró a dos mujeres en ella.

-mira ya recupero la conciencia-dijo una apretando suavemente el brazo de Fubuki -muchacho has tenido mucha suerte,si Yukiko no llega a encontrarte..

Fubuki se fijo en la otra mujer,una anciana de aspecto bondadoso.

-y..¿m..i familia?-dijo Fubuki temiendo la respuesta.

el rostro de la enfermera se oscureció.

-lo siento...no encontraron los cuerpos..-dijo la enfermera.

fubuki bajo la mirada y contuvo las lagrimas sin exito ,pués acabo llorando la muerte de su familia y susurrando que por que a él,al principio la enfermera intento consolarlo pero al no conseguirlo se marcho,la única que no se marcho fue Yukiko que se acerco a él y le abrazo,Fubuki se aferro a ella.

-lo siento-dijo acariciándole el pelo-toma esto debe ser tuyo -dijo entregándole la bufanda.

Fubuki se seco las lagrimas y cogió la bufanda.

-no...era de mi hermano,Atsuya..

-siento preguntártelo,¿pero como sobreviviste?-dijo la anciana.

-creo...que mi hermano me arrojo del coche...

Yuyiko no volvió a preguntar nada más hasta que oscureció.

-Fubuki,no me gusta la idea de que estés solo,si quieres puedo venir a visitarte todos los días..

Fubuki la miro y sonrió.

-muchas gracias, Yukiko..-dijo Fubuki.

-bueno, pues iré y traeré ropa para ti y algo para comer,esta bazofia debe estar asquerosa...

Fubuki soltó una pequeña risa.

* * *

-buenos días Fubuki,te traje ropa limpia.

-gracias Yukiko.

-dentro de poco te recuperaras por completo y te mandarán a un buen colegio.

la idea de separarse también de Yukiko se le hacia insoportable,pero debía asumirlo ahora estaba solo.

-¿esta muy lejos?

-si ,bastante lejos,te darán el alta dentro de 2 días-dijo Yukiko cambiando de tema.

-ya...-dijo Fubuki entristecido.

-no pasa nada-dijo Yukiko apoyando su mano en su hombro.

Fubuki asintió y disfruto de la presencia de Yukiko,durase lo que durase.

* * *

Fubuki salio a la puerta del hospital donde Yukiko le acompañaba mientras esperaban al coche que tenía que recogerlo.

-Yukiko,¿como dices que se llama el colegio?

-realmente no lo recuerdo..., demencias de los ancianos-dijo imitando a un anciano.

eso arranco a Fubuki una sonora carcajada,que se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un coche.

-creo que esto es un adiós-dijo Yukiko abrazándolo.

Fubuki se aferro a ella y susurrándole le dijo.

-nunca olvidare lo que has echo por mí...

-anda márchate ya muchachito-dijo Yukiko tendiéndole un pañuelo.

Fubuki agarro su pequeña maleta que le compro Yukiko,con la bufanda de Atsuya y ropa comprada también por Yukiko y subió al coche,de copiloto se encontraba un hombre de rostro apacible.

-perdone-dijo Fubuki-antes de ir al colegio me gustaría pasar por casa de mis padres,para recoger sus cosas...

el hombre lo miro y hizo una sonrisa triste.

-claro que sí-dijo el hombre-por cierto..¿donde vives?

-a las afueras...

* * *

Atsuya levanto una cansada vista y se encontró tendido en una cabaña,Atsuya se puso alerta y se levanto,todo era muy confuso,lo ultimo que recordaba era haber empujado a Fubuki fuera del coche y sentir que su padres lo abrazaban con fuerza,de repente un movimiento lo puso en alerta y agarro lo que más a mano tenía y se lo lanzo.

-¡cuidado muchacho!-dijo un anciano apartándose mientras el objeto se estrellaba contra la pared.

-¡¿q..quien es usted?!-dijo Atsuya a la defensiva.

-tranquilízate..-dijo el hombre agarrándolo de los hombros.

-¡¿y mí familia?!-grito este muy asustado.

el anciano se sentó cansado en el sofá de la sala y le señalo al muchacho el asiento que se encontraba al lado suyo.Él se negó con rotundidad y se sentó en el suelo de mala gana.

-yo te rescate el otro día cuando iba con la carretera y hundí el pie en un tramo inestable,así que decidí investigar y encontré enterrado un coche,dentro estaban unos adultos,tus padres,supongo...y debajo,temblando de frío estabas tú...

-¿quiere decir?...

-lo siento...

Atsuya se levanto de un brinco y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡eso es mentira,mentiroso!-dijo saliendo de allí y refugiándose debajo de un árbol aferrándose a la idea de que era una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

Fubuki subió las escaleras de su casa mientras observaba las fotos que colgaban de las paredes,Fubuki decidió entrar primero en su habitación y la miro por última vez, cogió pesaroso su peluche de un oso y lo apretó con fuerza mientras lo guardaba, cogió también ropa suya(y de su hermano),fotos familiares y recuerdo que no merecían ser olvidados,al salir de su casa le echo un ultimo vistazo y pensó que hay se quedaba parte de su alma.

-¿ya esta?-dijo el señor cuando llego al coche-pués en marcha...

* * *

Fubuki no se acostumbraba a su nuevo colegio,ni siquiera le gustaba,siempre estaba encerrado en si mismo,cuando se sentía solo se aferraba a la bufanda de Atsuya,por que es como sintiese su presencia junto a él,el director al notar la ausencia de un niño tan pequeño mando que fuese al psicólogo. hiyato.

-buenos días ,Shiro ¿que tal?-dijo el psicólogo tendiéndole la mano.

-bien-dijo secamente.

-bueno,Fubuki,necesito hablarte de lo de tus padres...

Fubuki miro asesinamente al psicólogo, y se recostó en la silla sin mirarle ni tan siquiera..

-no hay nada de lo que hablar..

-bueno,Fubuki en realidad si,nos extraña mucho esa reacción y ese comportamiento tuyo, y hemos pensado que lo mejor seria que te distrajeses realizando actividades.

-¿como cuales?

-no se... patinaje,snowboard, fútbol..

Fubuki se levanto como un resorte.

-no quiero jugar al fútbol...

-bueno,por probar no pasa nada.

* * *

Atsuya acabo por acostumbrase al comportamiento hosco y reservado de Hiyato,le mando a un colegio privado cercano al bosque donde se situaba la cabaña,Atsuya siguió sus estudios y no siguió jugando al fútbol hasta que un día,paso por el colegio se topo con el colegio al que estaba matriculado Fubuki,le vio jugar al fútbol y se quedo pasmado.

corrió hacia él pero justo antes de llegar, un hombre se acerco a él.

-¿eres Atsuya?

-si.. déjeme pasar...

-no.

-¡apartese!

-no,no permitiré que se acerque a Shiro,ya le hizo mucho daño,no le estropee más la vida.

Atsuya se quedo pasmado pero no dijo nada

-márchate y no vuelvas,tu no existes..

Atsuya se quedo allí plantado mientras el hombre se alejaba y unas lagrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-lo siento,Shiro...


End file.
